


When The Cat & Mouse Play

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alley Cat Dean, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas LOVES cheese, Cas in dresses, Cute Castiel, Feminization, Forbidden Love, Mouse Castiel, Multi, Omega Castiel, Princess Cas, Royalty, Smitten Dean, Smut, Staff Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Pretty Omega Mouse Castiel falls ‘prey’ to the handsome Alpha Cat Dean once again, yet is it only play?Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Rough Sex





	When The Cat & Mouse Play

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Castiel grumbled as he looked at his favorite dress. It was different shades of golds and yellows, made with expensive and soft silks, but it was completely ruined. It had been slightly ripped in the back, while the stains on the skirts wouldn’t wash out from his recent ‘naughty’ activities. The Omega Mouse stuffed a piece of pepper jack cheese into his mouth, mumbling to himself as he looked at his massive wardrobe to pick out another dress.  
  
His mother was a High Empress and loved to have social gatherings to display their wealth as well as show off her two Omega offsprings. Castiel hated the events. He and his brother, Inias, were always regarded hungrily by the socialite Alphas his mother would invite. He was quite sure she was looking for the highest offer to ‘court’ one of her sons. Both Castiel and Inias were of age, but Castiel hated the thought of old, creepy Alphas touching him. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He knew Inias hated it just as much as he did.  
  
However, Castiel had his own secret that was quite scandalous, and his mother would swoon at the unseemly and downright improper relationship her youngest had. Castiel let his sky-blue eyes roam over the many dresses his wardrobe held for him to choose from. He spotted the gorgeous teal silk dress. It was a full floor length skirted dress, with a sheer lace bodice that sported intricate gold leaf like designs. It was sleeveless, with a sharp, high collar. The young Mouse smiled and took it to his bed to wear it.  
  
His attendant came in just then. She was an older Beta Mouse and had been under his mother’s estate for as long as Castiel could remember. She complimented his choice, and quickly helped him dress and fix his wild hair. She pinched his cheeks to rosy them up and smiled at him. She had always told him he was much too pretty and did not need cakey makeup to cover his beautiful skin. She always commented on how his dark long lashes accented his light eyes perfectly as well.  
  
Castiel soon entered the large ballroom his mother loved to host in. The party was already quite underway, filled with laughing and dancing guests as champagne flowed. The Omega Mouse spotted his brother already being chauffeured around by their mother, introducing him to old and balding Alphas. Castiel wrinkled his nose.  
  
He quickly made his way towards the server’s entrance. He managed to sneak about and zeroed in on the cheese displays. He couldn’t help himself. He absolutely loved cheese, and the farmer his mother bought all their dairy products from was the best in the region. He was trying to eat quickly before his mother caught him. His cheeks were puffed up, filled with the delicious Colby jack cheese cubes. The Omega Mouse sighed contently as he chewed, eyeing the tray with the pepper jack cheese puff pastries.  
  
He was just about to reach out for one when a familiar and amused scent greeted him. He turned to look just across the serving table, and spotted an Alpha he knew all too well, who was giving him a mischievous grin. Dean Winchester. Castiel blushed; he couldn’t help it. The Alpha Alley Cat was extremely handsome and tended to give him extremely suggestive smiles while his emerald green eyes roamed the length of him. It always sent a chill down his spine, but it also made him feel a bit embarrassed. The Cat had a knack for finding him while he was stuffing his cheeks with cheese. Dean would tease him later about it, and he knew it.  
  
They had a unique relationship. By society standards they couldn’t interact, not with Dean being an Alley Cat, an Alpha, and under Castiel’s mother’s employment. Yet, only in the last year since Dean had started as a member of the staff, he and Castiel had been impossibly drawn to each other. Dean looked dashing in his black dress pants and proper vest, with his crisp white button up shirt. The onyx tie was a suave addition. Dean was very much a playful Cat. He was only a tiny bit older than the Mouse, and both enjoyed their secret games of chase. Castiel especially enjoyed when Dean would eventually catch him, when they were alone and being completely scandalous.  
  
The servant’s door swung open just then, breaking their eye contact as Castiel’s high-strung mother Naomi swept in, directing her irritated glare at her son just as Castiel swallowed his large cheese bite.  
  
“Castiel!” Naomi chastised, showing her irritation as she glared at him and grabbed him by the arm. “Wipe your mouth!” she started as she roughly yanked a napkin from the side attendants table and rubbed harshly at his mouth. “Honestly, this infatuation with cheese is unbecoming of a proper Mouse!” Castiel groaned, but knew better than to say anything, as she treated him like a six-year-old instead of the eighteen-year-old he was. He saw Dean, in the corner of his vision, lift a particularly heavy looking tray of hors d’oeuvres and disappear out of the same door his mother had waltzed in from. He was internally mortified. “Come, you have potential suitors to meet.”  
  
The Omega Mouse sighed as he dutifully followed his mother out of the kitchen. He felt numb as he met countless Alphas that were much too old for him, all of which tended to look at him the way he looked at cheese, and it made him shudder in disgust. He was dizzy with the number of Alphas his mother introduced him to. His feet were starting to cramp as he stood perfectly poised and elegant while the current Alpha Dog talked to him. Castiel nodded politely when expected and smiled softly when the Alpha laughed, but he wasn’t listening to a word the old man three times his age went on about. His mother had briefly mentioned he was some extremely wealthy man from the next town over.  
  
As Castiel continued to be a proper Omega Mouse with his hands clasped in front of him, another Alpha Fox joined them and started to engage the Alpha Dog in a conversation. Castiel took the opportunity to discreetly look around the room, and his eyes landed on the Alpha that always made his heart beat wildly.  
  
Dean was standing tall and poised, perfect and dashing in his servant’s uniform. His biceps showed their definition in his white dress shirt. His black trousers hugged his wonderful ass, and Castiel felt his mouth start to water. His eyes slowly trailed over the Alpha Cat’s firm chest and broad shoulders, and finally up to his face, only to have those emerald green eyes looking right back at him knowingly. They were filled with heated mirth, which made Castiel blush at being caught staring. The Omega Mouse was about to look away when the Cat puffed out his cheeks, teasing Castiel about stuffing his cheeks with cheese, as Dean tactfully ate a piece of cube.  
  
Castiel glared. The Alpha Cat was infuriating when he wanted to be. Dean laughed and moved on, leaving the Mouse to steam in irritation where he was.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
Castiel was finally able to sneak out of the ballroom and slip into one of the staff hallways. It was dimly lit, but he was able to lean back against the walls and take in a deep breath. He had no idea where Inias was, but he hoped his brother had also escaped. His nose itched with the lingering stenches of all those old Alpha’s arousal scents that had ogled him so openly. Ugh, he hated this.  
  
The sound of a door opening and closing drove him from his thoughts as he carefully pulled away from the wall. He leaned down and took off his shoes, his aching feet thankful, before he started quietly down the hall.  
  
A few feet ahead of him, there was something on the floor, which made the curious Mouse frown. As he got closer, he realized it was…a cheese cube? He reached down to pick it up, only to notice another a few feet further away. He snatched up the first piece and made his way to the second, only to spot a third and fourth and…it was like the story of Hansel and Gretel following breadcrumbs. He had always liked that story, because they shoved the evil witch in the oven. He wondered where all these now soiled cheese cubes were leading him. He was irritated they were wasted this way and wondered who would do something like this. The trail led him to a door that the staff used to get in and out of the main house.  
  
He pushed open the door carefully as he peeked outside. His long dress dragged behind him as he stepped out into the night. This far away from the main entrance, he could barely hear the music and chatter of the ongoing event. It was ridiculously late, and the dark sky was lit with bright stars and a crescent moon. It was a bit cool out for a September evening, and he briefly wished he had a shawl around his bare shoulders.  
  
“There’s my pretty Mouse.”  
  
Castiel spun around, and found Dean leaning against the wall a few feet from the door he had just stepped out of. His waist coat was open, and his tie had been loosened along with the first few buttons of his dress shirt. The Omega Mouse could smell the Alpha Cat’s enticing scent of cedar and fresh cut grass. It made the butterflies in his stomach start to dance wildly.  
  
Dean pushed himself away from the wall, proceeded to slowly circle Castiel as his intense green eyes roamed over the Mouse’s form. “This dress is quite nice on you,” Dean whispered in his ear from behind, as he nuzzled and kissed Castiel just below his left ear.  
  
Castiel turned around and shoved him, only for the Alpha Cat to pin him to the hard wall and kissed him roughly. Dean pulled back to find the Mouse staring wide eyed at him with pure arousal in those wide blue eyes, and the Cat grinned. Castiel was on him suddenly, whimpering and mewling into another rough kiss, clinging to him and begging, "please, please, please." The Omega was suddenly on fire with a _fierce_ need. Having Dean touch him, kiss him, and feeling the strength of his body against him made him feel alive.  
  
  


  
  
Dean pressed him against the wall and hiked up Castiel’ skirts, making the Omega Mouse gasp out as three fingers slid in and out of his slick, greedy hole. Castiel panted and whimpered in time with the work of Dean’s fingers. “Alpha,” the Omega mewled as Dean pulled his fingers out, gripped the Omega’s ass firmly as he guided his cock in with a slow push. Dean hummed at the feeling of being inside his pretty little Mouse and smiled, biting his lower lip as he watched Castiel’s mouth drop open in a filthy moan as he filled him.  
  
Castiel was so full as he cried out into the searing kiss. His left hand tightened its grip on the Cat’s shoulder, while his right hand lost itself in his hair, pulling and tugging. Dean started a punishing pace, fucking him hard into the wall and making the Mouse a babbling mess of mewls and cries. The sound of skin slapping skin was muffled by the many dark teal skirts of the Omega’s dress. Dean buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck and mouthed against its heated skin. The Mouse moaned and pulled him in tighter, begging for Dean to fuck him harder and harder. They smelled of sex and a mix of their mingled scents of cedar and sage as Castiel held on for the ride, crying out as the Cat hit his pleasure spot in a powerful pounding. A chorus of ‘ah, ah, ah’ and ‘yes, yes, yes’ tumbled from the Mouse’s kiss bruised lips as his climax threatened to take over.  
  
Dean kissed him deeply, taking in his smell, taste and heat as Castiel sank his blunt nails into his shoulders and cried out against his lips, his orgasm slammed into him as Dean continued his merciless pace.  
  
Castiel’s body tingled and hummed in happy numbness as Dean finally growled and hissed against him, filling him with his release. The Cat held him firmly pinned to the wall, Castiel’s shaking thighs still wrapped around his waist as they calmed their racing hearts against one another.  
  
The Omega Mouse basked in the feel of just being, leaning all his weight against his lover. They had been secretly frolicking for some time now, but he feared its end coming closer as his mother would no doubt pick an old and creepy suitor for him soon. The thought destroyed his happy and content mood, making him hold on to Dean tightly.  
  
“Run away with me,” Dean quietly whispered against his left ear. They were still very much connected, and the seriousness in the Alpha Cat’s voice made Castiel look up into those emerald green eyes. There was no teasing, no mischievous glint, only pure adoration, and it made his heart tremble inside his chest.  
  
He didn’t want to end up being mated to an Alpha old enough to be his grandfather only because it would give his mother more money and ‘respect’ at being linked to some high society Alpha. Castiel wanted this; wanted Dean. He found himself nodding before he could even reply and pulled the Alpha Cat in for a desperate kiss.  
  
Running away it was.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
